lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ventari
''' Ventari '''is a Fourth Generation Titan created by the Old Ones in order to become a Minor God of Trees which he did until the death of Hircine led to him becoming the new God of Trees. Ventari would take on the physical form of a Treekin in honor of the creation of his father Hircine, and even after his father left he continued with this form. Ventari would be repairing damage done to a large forest on the island of Pentaria in Eastern Asia when he would spy a Sindari Elf group living within the forest, and would watch them for years as they lived in harmony with the forest. Returning nearly two hundred years later to the Forest he would find that the Elves had been wiped out and much of the forest had been cut down by the Human Kingdom of Bali who were using it to fuel their economic growth. Emotionally devestated by the death of the Sindar Elves and the Forest he had rebuilt only a short time ago for him, he would decide to change the fate of the forest when he returned to the Fade and within the Fade he fashioned a sapling which would spawn a new creation of which would not only protect the forest but would expand it. Returning to the Forest he would plant the sapling finding that in only twenty years since his last time there the Bali humans had cut down more of the forest, and thus he spent the next two years guarding the Sapling while it grew strong and big enough to create the firstborn of the Sylvari. History Early History Pentaria Ventari would be repairing damage done to a large forest on the island of Pentaria in Eastern Asia when he would spy a Sindari Elf group living within the forest, and would watch them for years as they lived in harmony with the forest. Return to Pentaria Returning nearly two hundred years later to the Forest he would find that the Elves had been wiped out and much of the forest had been cut down by the Human Kingdom of Bali who were using it to fuel their economic growth. Creating Pale Tree Emotionally devastated by the death of the Sindar Elves and the Forest he had rebuilt only a short time ago for him, he would decide to change the fate of the forest when he returned to the Fade and within the Fade he fashioned a sapling which would spawn a new creation of which would not only protect the forest but would expand it. Planting Pale Tree Returning to the Forest he would plant the sapling finding that in only twenty years since his last time there the Bali humans had cut down more of the forest, and thus he spent the next two years guarding the Sapling while it grew strong and big enough to create the firstborn of the Sylvari. Family Members Hircine.jpg|Hircine - Father|link=Hircine Relationships Category:People Category:Titan Category:Noble Titan Category:God